


Its not a story

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, deleting my works, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: EDIT: I just was reading up on the situation  and I'm no longer sending the fics to anyone. I want no association with someone like him. I'm truly disgusted and sorry to all the fans he hurt, I believe you and care about you. I'm here to talk if anyone needs!
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Its not a story

Hello Everyone Its been really weird since the news about Ryan and due to the situation and my personal views and experiences, i have decided to delete all of my works that include Ryan.

If you are unaware, Ryan has left RT after it came to light that he was cheating on his wife with multiple fans. Usually i would try still support the person and hope that they fix things. But as i have personal experience with my father cheating on my mother, it just hits home too much and i cant even see ryans name without feeling that same heartbreak for his family. Its not nice guys, the feeling is horrible. So im going to delete my works concerning him for now, note i am not trying to eradicate him from all existence in this fandom, this is purely for my own comfort and also out of courtesy for Ryan's privacy. 

But i do realise that some people have a unconditional love for Ryan, and if that is the case and you enjoy reading my stories, i would be willing to somehow send you the story so you may read as much as you want. I know that seems contradictory but i dont want my writing to go to waste, but i also dont want to hold on to these stories because they make me sad now.

Here is a list of the stories with there descriptions

**It Was Not His Time (Jeremwood)**

Alternate version of when Jeremy killed Ryan in YDYD

 **The King and The Assassin** (Uncompleted and unlikely to be completed in the foreseeable future) ( **Jeremwood)**

King Haywood was but an innocent king, he ruled his people in fair ways and he was well respected. But what happens when his life is threatened and his best friend, whom he thought to be dead, returns to save him. Aka Ryans a king and Jeremy is an assassin and I am trASH

**Against The Wall (Jeremwood)**

Inspired by this http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com/post/171459947203/wheres-my-fic-of-jeremy-picking-ryan-up-and

**Proposition (Jeremwood)**

The Battle Buddies are slowly making their way up the ranks in Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew have noticed and need to do something about it whether it be killing them or asking them to join the crew.

**You Heard The Boss (Myan)**

Inspired by this post: http://paladin-alby.tumblr.com/post/167434876635/shadeofazmeinya-yet-another-image-to-share

**Helping A Criminal Isnt THAT Bad (Jeremwood)**

I found you on the ground bleeding out and recognised that you were one of the most wanted criminals in the country so I decided to take you to my house instead of a hospital and now I’m caring for you and helping you though you could easily kill me.

**Flash (Jeremwood)**

Inspired by this prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161217231228/person-a-sees-person-b-at-an-airport-and-thinks "Person A sees person B at an airport and thinks they’re hot. They take a picture to show their best friend/sibling what they look like. The flash is on."

**Crush On The Bad Boy (Ramwood)**

Highschool AU Ryan Haywood, straight A student, has a massive crush on the school's number one bad boy, Geoff Ramsey. How will this play out?

**Teasing (Risingwood)**

Prompt: Everyone makes fun of Ryan and Jon and say that they like each other but little does everyone know that they’ve been dating for a couple of months.

If you frequently read or want to read any of these stories just leave a comment and maybe i could just email it to you.

I truly hope Ryan makes things right, and i know he can. My dad has been trying to make things right and even though everyday feels weird as fuck now, hes at least trying. This is so intense and it feels stupid that this has affected me so much, but i've been watching AH for years, they were an escape from the chaos of my life and Ryan was definitely my favourite. Im still going to try watch AH content (i still love AH, not a lot will change that), but i don't know if i'll be able to do it as much anymore, and that hurts because lately they were all i had. But this isnt about me, again i really truly hope Ryan makes things right and his and his family's future is blessed with happiness.

I hope everyone is okay, it feels tough and extreme now, but it will get better. Just gotta do stuff now that makes you feel okay and comfy.

EDIT: I just was reading up on the situation and I'm no longer sending the fics to anyone. I want no association with someone like him. I'm truly disgusted and sorry to all the fans he hurt, I believe you and care about you. I'm here to talk if anyone needs!


End file.
